brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Augustin Rosso
Inspector Augustin Rosso, was the resident detective in Paris put in charge of the Café de la Chandelle Verte bombing case. Personality When first encountered by George Stobbart outside the bombed-out café, Inspector Rosso appears to be a friendly individual who does not jump to conclusions like his associate Sergeant Moue. He is polite and courteous when asking George questions about the explosion and does not break his laid back character when confronted with the ludicrous notion of a killer clown. Through dialogue Rosso becomes increasingly pompous and arrogant making light of George’s efforts to help with the investigation and lecturing him on exercising his brain daily, although he does still remain polite. His character takes a dramatic change near the end of the adventure when he becomes panicky and manic due to the stressful nature of the situation he finds himself in. He essentially faces a moral dilemma between doing what is right and doing what the Order tells him to and in the end he does the right thing, suggesting that he only joined the Order in the first place because he believed that they could not be stopped by him alone causing him to fear them. Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars Rosso’s first appearance occurs when George Stobbart initially tries to leave the area of the bomb blast and is confronted by him and Sergeant Moue. Being the more receptive of the two men, Rosso tells Moue to put his gun away and politely tells George that he cannot leave for the time being. Insisting that George is not under arrest, he proceeds to walk George back to the Café so that he can ask him further questions about the incident and provide a verbal witness statement. Whilst in the café Rosso classifies the devastated building with the understatement of it being “a mess” and after chastising Moue for accusing Plantard’s dead body of feigning lifelessness, he then proceeds to question George about the events leading up to the explosion. When told about the clown assailant witnessed at the scene Rosso initially seems surprised but after the Chantelle claims to have not seen any clown at all Rosso puts the idea down to aftershock on George’s part and dismisses it. Satisfied that George knows nothing, he allows him to leave before conducting psychic detection on Chantelle in an effort to “open the door to the unconscious” in the hopes of finding out more information. Very little is seen of Rosso after this point, in the original game he is soon taken off the case due to lack of progress and focuses on his other cases and encourages George to forget the whole affair, whereas in the Director’s Cut he seemingly vanishes with little explanation given as to his whereabouts. Later in the game it becomes clear what Rosso has been doing in his spare time away from the police department, he then plays a pivotal role in the ending sequence of Broken Sword: Shadow of the Templars. During the final moments of the game he appears as a Neo-Templar cult member in the ritual being performed under the Sword of Baphomet in St. Ninian's Church on the outskirts of Scotland. He is the first to notice the presence of George and Nico on the ledge overlooking the site and silently creeps away from his fellow cult members as the Grand Master psychically George and Nico up in the air so that he can talk to them. Although not seen, he watches the fight between Eklund and George and, after several moments of deliberation, does the right thing and kills Eklund with a knife to the throat (in the original) or a shot to the throat (in the Director’s Cut). Clearly torn between loyalty to the Order and saving the innocent, he screams that he “Only wanted things to be right!” before he is shot in the torso by the Grand Master of the Order and killed. His body is presumably destroyed during the explosion caused by George and Nico, obliterating any evidence of his involvement with the Order. Quotes "Bon, the picture is forming in my mind... and it is not a pretty one". “Put that thing away, Sergeant Moue”. “I hope this little incident does not spoil the rest of your vaction…” “On the surface, no. But what lurks inside the subconscious? If the door can only be opened…” “I swear, I just wanted things to be right!” Trivia *Rosso’s absence near the middle of the adventure foreshadows his involvement with the Neo-Templar cult. *Popular belief is that Rosso joined the Neo-Templars initially to take it down from the inside but he soon realises that it is simply too powerful for him to stop on his own so follows out of fear more than belief. *The way he kills Eklund changes between the original and Director’s Cut, in the original he throws a knife through Eklund’s neck but in the Director’s Cut he shoots Eklund in the throat. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Paris, France Category:Bannockburn, Scotland Category:Deceased